Field
The present disclosure relates to packaging structures and techniques for shielding electronic devices, particularly from electromagnetic interference.
Description of the Related Art
Electromagnetic (EM) fields can be generated from or have an undesirable effect on a region of a radio-frequency (RF) device such as an RF module. Such an EM interference (EMI) can degrade the performance of wireless devices that use such an RF module. Some RF modules can be provided with EM shields to address such performance issues associated with EMI.